


Serpentine Eyes

by okeedokeepokeylokey



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst ish?, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), French Revolution, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soulmate AU, fluff ish?, start seeing colors when you meet your soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeedokeepokeylokey/pseuds/okeedokeepokeylokey
Summary: Crowley was cursed to see the world forever in grey as punishment for the fall of humanity. It wasn't until an encounter with a certain angel that triggered his vision returning back to normal.
Kudos: 16





	Serpentine Eyes

“We didn’t mean to hide from you, my Lord! We were only ashamed of our naked bodies!”

“Who told you that you were naked?”

“I didn’t know until the woman you gave me tempted me to eat the forbidden fruit!” “Well, I didn’t know until the serpent told me to go eat the fruit because he promised I’d be wise and all-knowing as you!”

“Where is this serpent?”

—

It’s not that Crawley never talked to God before his Fall, but in his new demon rank, it was more painful to face the Almighty, sinful really. The Holiness of it all was awfully blaring, Crawley wouldn’t last another minute. The demon’s body kept shaking, unable to look at his Creator directly. Ashamed, but for what? Crawley has yet to figure out.

Suddenly, a curse is mentioned and the demon felt a sudden pain in his eyes. He anguished miserably, bringing his fist to his eyes in hopes to pacify whatever’s happening in that general vicinity. The demon started to scream from the agony of it all as his pupils transformed to slits and his iris dispersed to full yellow.

“A serpent in the eyes of the people, and so you bare the eyes of a serpent.”

The pain gradually lessened and Crawley blinked a few more times to test his vision. Everything was

Grey. All of it was grey.

He ran over to a nearby pond and waited for his reflection to appear. There he sees what once the eyes of an angel transmuted to those of a disgusting beast. Tears ran down his cheeks but as the dark clouds gathered over Eden, they were no different from the drops falling from the sky.

Crawley felt numb inside. He surveyed his surroundings whilst he kneels on the grassy plains of the garden. What used to be a field of luscious greens and nature with a variety of different colours were just now grey. All of it. A demon shouldn’t confess this but Crawly adored colours, or perhaps he grew a certain bond with during his time as an angel. He worked with them to create the stars in the sky, like a painter figuring out what patterns works best for his canvas. All the stars he formed were never the same, and he made sure of that. They were always beautiful splashes of colour that always worked together. But then, of course, he Fell. Further away from his stars. Further down to the depths of hell. Furthermore in this cursed garden.

It wouldn’t be too bad, wouldn’t it? Many snakes can’t see colour either, so it’s fitting really. He’ll just have to get used to it.

—

“Hands up, demon! Don’t try anything chiefly! Know that I am an angel sent from Heaven and I’m here to—.”

“Or how about you skip to the part where you smite me,” Crowley groaned “Knew I was dead the moment I sensed your lot lurking about.”

“You knew I was here?”

Actually, Crowley didn’t. It started when he heard the news of the French revolution and decided he might as well see what he’ll be taking credit for. The protests were rather fun for a few couples of minutes before the French started bringing out the guillotine and a cart of aristocrats to behead. Demons normally don’t feel hunger, but it was the moment where Crowley has decided to have lost his appetite and ditched the scenery. Thought a quick visit to the Palace of Versailles would be a nice place to drink and forget (after all, they did know how to party). 

Clearly, he thought wrong.

He picked up on the scent of an angel and grew immensely curious. He knew he should avoid them, as his instincts told him to (along with the orientation in Hell explaining what to do in self-defence against the followers of Christ), but never once did he encounter an angel, much less see one. 

Crowley trailed on the scent to an empty dead-end hallway, secluded from the rest of the party. The demon barely had any time to turn on his heel until he felt the business end of a blade poking at his back. Not enough to pierce through his coat, but enough to be a threat.

Crowley raised his hands in surrender, “You know, I’m surprised that you didn’t smite me on sight, once you had me surrounded. Not getting cold feet, are we angel?”

“Quiet, you.” The sword poked harder at his back, but the pain was hardly there. Crowley stifled a laugh, knowing that the angel was clearly holding back. “I can’t exactly ask questions to an eradicated demon, can’t I?”

“So, questions first, smiting later then?”

“I have no time for your tomfoolery, demon! Do not take the mickey out of this matter, I’m here to interrogate you on whoever you tempted to start this infernal revolution so I may undo it.”

“Don’t see why you’re so against it.” Crowley shrugged. “The poor are rising against the oppressors. The evil ones as you would call it? They’re getting what they deserve. I mean, sure, no one wants to get decapitated, but as long it gets the job done. What’s the saying, break a few omelettes?”

“How dare you— they’re slaughtering each other like animals!” The sword lowered. The voice of the angel started to quiver. “Of course, I have to put a stop to this.” 

“You mean humans.”

“What?”

“Animals don’t kill each other with clever machine, angels, only humans do that.”

“So... you’re saying you have no part in this, whatsoever?”

“Only found out yesterday, I swear by it.”

The angel squinted at the demon, raising his sword once more, “and why should I believe a word you say?”

“Well, think of it this way. You either kill me and left to do a bunch of paperwork to for the whole smiting business, or just let me go scotch-free and be on our merry way? Simple, yeah?”

“Of course,” The angel scoffed, “You would say that, serpent.” Ouch, that stung a little. It’s not like his vision and his eyes reminded him of that every second.

“That’s a no, then?” Crowley sighed.

“What do you think?”

“Can I at least get to see my executioner directly? Face-to-face and all that?”

“I— er.”

Crowley didn’t bother to wait for an answer and turned around. He didn’t exactly have a plan, but he hoped to get a good look of his surroundings to come up with an escape, and staring at a wall did not give him any options.

His eyes landed on the angel in front of him, holding a sword now pointed at his chest. He dresses like how the dead rich folks dressed. White fluffy hair with a pastel cream coat. 

Pastel... coat.

Holding a silver sabre sword, standing on a brown tiled floor in a golden decorated room, surrounded with paintings that actually showed...

“Colors...”

The room was brighter than it initially was. Perhaps to a bystander, this was no extraordinary room to be amazed by, but to the demon, in this particular moment, it was everything to him. 

“I beg your pardon?” The angel’s head tilted.

“You’re... this— everything’s bit grey. I mean ‘was’.”

“Of course it’s not. You’d think the French at least had some taste in archi—.”

“I’m not talking about the blasted French, I’m talking about actual fucking colours. Like hue. The whole red, blue, green business.” Crowley started moving around a lot which prompted a more guarded stature from the angel. But Crowley kept stammering on. “I mean, I’m actually seeing things that are different! As in, they have colours now!”

“Yes?”

“Like you! You’re!” He waved his hand in front of his captor in an awkward manner, “You’re a weird ...creamy colour— I’m not gonna attempt to name it, but my point is! You’re actually cream! You’re not, y’know! You must have something more...”

“... are you perhaps inebriated?”

The demon strutted towards the angel and grabbed him by the shoulders. The sword was by then tossed to the side by some hasty miracle as Crowley stared into his counterpart’s eyes.

“There. Blue! You have gorgeous blue eyes! No wait, it’s sorta turning grey, but it’s not the grey kind where everything was the bland kind of grey! It’s the good grey! You have it there, too! It’s incredible.”

“Thank you?” Too flattered to push the demon back from this strange form of compliments he’s receiving, even if that’s the appropriate response according to head office.

Crowley lets go and didn’t notice the blush forming under the angel’s skin. Instead, he began to roam around the room and gesturing vaguely.

“And look around! Here, there’s more to see! They have more to show! It’s different than before because they got interesting. Complicatedly interesting, or interestingly complicated It’s amazing, I thought I’d never get to see them again...” the demon stopped his pacing in the middle of the room and ran his hand through his hair. He was too overwhelmed by it all, he needed a breather (wasn’t necessary but the routine helps calm him down).

“More... colours?” The angel tried hard to be understanding.

“Yeah. Shit, I’m sorry. I know I sound pissed, and maybe I tempted you to smite me even sooner—.”

“No! It was-- it was actually quite endearing,” the angel failed to hide a smile and Crowley noticed “even if you’re rambling on like a mad man.”

“Well, if you’re going to smite me, someone has to know at least.”

Crowley removed his sunglasses and the angel saw the most beautiful set of eyes her ever seen. He couldn’t stop staring, admiring it.

“See? Snake eyes. Slits and everything. The whole black and white vision... S’why I’m surprised that I could even see colours. Not supposed to. Cursed and all.”

“Oh, my.”

“Anyway,” The demon puts on his glasses again and the angel was only slightly disappointed. “Have to go, got people to tempt and chaos to cause.”

The angel then snapped out of his fascination. “What? No! You’re— I’m meant to be smiting you!”

“Probably should have paid attention to where I’m at then.”

Crowley stood where the angel was once when the whole ordeal started. Crowley then gave a tiny salute to the angel, grinning. 

“I’d appreciate if we could just forget about the whole colour breakdown, even if it did work out in my favour. Be seeing you.”

And with that, the demon disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate au dedicated to a friend of mine, trying to convince her that they ain't all bad, and it sorta worked? honestly, I didn't really search much about this particular au and how it works in fics, and just tweaked it to fit my premise haha. 
> 
> there's a chance for more chapters to come if it feels appropriate enough, but who knows?


End file.
